For driving a rotatable anode of an X-ray tube, a stator is provided which induces a voltage into a rotor coupled to the anode. Upon inducing a voltage into the rotor, for example made out of copper, a magnetic field is generated which interacts with the magnetic field of the stator. However, it has been shown that the thermal mechanical properties of copper also provide a limitation to a lower rotation frequency range. Further, due to increased demands for the field of computer tomography, for example for providing higher scanning frequencies, also weight reduction of the X-ray tube has become increasingly important. The anode disc may thus be provided at least partially with lightweight material such as fibre reinforced ceramic material, as described, for example, in US 2011/0129068 A1.